Crystal Laser Minigun
* |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 100 (6000 rpm)|capacity = 750 (max 2250)|mobility = *85 (legacy) *20 (weight) *30 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 80 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |theme = Crystal themed/futuristic themed|accuracy = }} The Crystal Laser Minigun is a Primary weapon introduced in the 11.4.0 update. Appearance It is a minigun with elements of Crystal Laser Cannon. Strategy It has devastating damage, extreme rate of fire, massive ammo and poor mobility. Tips *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. *If you need to restock your ammunition, find a way to distract players and switch into much more mobile like the Carrot Sword Up2 weapons to get the desired pickup. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *Its impregnable fire rate is useful so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. *This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time, take into consideration that it has poor mobility however, this is offsetted by its vast capacity for defending players. *Beware of its inferior mobility, as this will not help you escape easily. *Its accuracy is very good, meaning that you can use this weapon in long ranges as well. *Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. *Try to find an ammunition pack of two. If you do, you are very powerful and increases your power longevity in the field. **You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them offguard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. **This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. **This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. **The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. **This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a Backup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. **This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. **This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. **Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. **With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. **Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. Counters *Its pinpoint accuracy makes the user very vulnerable *Area damage can make short wok on its users. *Its average mobility won't let the user easily escape in chaotic situations. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Do not camp in one place, as it is easy for users regardless of the range to snipe you with this weapon. *Group against this user, but fan out as this, tied with high fire rate and capacity, will mow you down with ease. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *It is coined as the Crystal Laser Cannon's minigun brother. *This weapon, tied with "Rampage", are the weapons with 6000-round capacity. *This is based on the M134 Minigun. However, unlike its real-world counterpart, it has 8 instead of 6. Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Clan Weapons Category:Miniguns Category:Legendary